Falling
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Bella & Edward have been best friends forever. But shes in love with him. He loves her but he is dating Tanya because he is sure that Bella doesn't like him like that. What is this secret she has from the six months she spent in phoenix with her mom?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I claim to.**

**AH **

**Bella and Edward have been best friends forever. But shes in love with him and he is with Tanya. He loves her but he is dating Tanya because he is sure that Bella doesn't want her relationship with Jacob? Will she be with Edward of Jacob in the end?  
**

**Warning: Lemons  
**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

I heard the front door open and I knew my best friend and room mate Edward was home. Me and Edward had been friends since we were little. That didn't change when we went off to college. We had decided to attend to the same school. I had been in love with him since high school but I was always careful to never let him know that because I couldn't face the pain of his rejection. I had just finished cooking dinner. I carried it into the dining area of our small apartment. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and I let myself pretend for just a second.

"Smells good Bells." He told me and smiled. "Tanya is coming over after dinner." I nodded.

"Okay." I told him. I hated Tanya. Edwards girlfriend. She was a snobby stuck up bitch and she hated me. We ate dinner then about thirty minutes later the front door open. Tanya came in. I frowned.

"I would appreciate it if you knocked." I told her, "Edward may live here but its just as much my apartment as it his." She glared at me.

"Well since its Edwards apartment too I will just do as I please." She snapped bitchly at me.

"Tanya. We have to respect Isabella." Edward told her. She pouted. "I'm sorry baby."

"I love you," She said and kissed him. I was walking towards my bedroom when I heard him moan loudly. Traitor tears slid down my face. I pulled my shoes on and ran out the front door. I spent a good two hours outside just walking around. When I got back to the house it was quiet. I went straight to my bedroom. I lay back on my bed. God I loved him. I broke out in sobs and buried my face in my pillow. I heard a knock on the door. I wiped the tears off my face and opened the door to see Jacob, a guy I had met after starting college, standing there. The relationship between me and Jacob was one some people would consider strange. But Jacob and I liked it. Me and Jacob had what people called casual sex. I was on birth control and we always used protection. He understood me but Jacob and I couldn't fall in love. We had tried. Edward and Jacob had never met.

"He made you cry again." Jacob stated. I nodded. He pulled me to him. I pulled him to my bedroom. I pushed him back on my bed. I crashed my lips to his. He kissed me back passionately. He tugged on my shirt and pulled it off me breaking the kiss as he did so. He groaned. I hadn't been wearing a bra. His hands fondled my breasts and I moaned loudly. I knew Edward and Tanya might still be hear but I didn't care. I started tugging at his shirt. He pulled it off. He climbed off me and pulled his jeans and boxers off. I knew he didn't want me to move. Jacob _enjoyed _taking my clothes off of me. He pulled down my stretch pants. I hadn't been wearing any panties either. His mouth immediately went to my pussy. He licked and sucked on my clit causing me to cry out loudly.

"Damn it Jacob." I moaned. "I don't want any foreplay. I want you to fuck me rough and hard." Jacob moaned loudly and quickly put on a condom. He stood up and I looked at him questioningly. He pulled me up and told me to bend over the bed. I complied immediately. Jacob rammed into me hard and I moaned loudly.

"Fuck." He groaned. "Never mind I want to see your face as you scream my name." I groaned loudly. He pulled out of me and groaned again at the lose. He grabbed me roughly. and slammed me hard into the wall and entered me hard and rough.

"Jacob." I moaned. He hands moved up to my breasts and I locked my arms around his next. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he thrust hard into to me. "Faster." He complied. He thrust hard into me over and over. I gasped loudly. I could feel my walls clenching around him.

"Jacob." I screamed out loudly as I climaxed. My bedroom door opened. There stood Tanya and Edward. Pain was etched in Edwards features and I didn't understand. Tanya stood shocked. I was aware Jacob was still hard inside of me.

"Who the hell is he?" Edward demanded. I shot him a glare. Right now I was angry, he had interrupted me during the only time I wasn't moping over him.

"This is Jacob." I told him. Edward looked angry. "Is he your boyfriend?" Edward asked me. This was getting on my nerves. "As a matter of fact he is." I snapped at him. I turned my head and kissed Jacob. His hips thrust into mine. Edward stood there shocked.

"Now if you don't mind you can leave." I snapped at him. Thats when I noticed the lustful look in his eyes and the tent in his pants as I looked him up and down. I smirked. He nodded and closed the door."Now where were we?" I whispered seductively in Jacobs ear. His body shivered against mine. He thrust his hips into mine. I moaned quietly.

"Put me down." I commanded him and he did so. I walked over to my bed and lay down. "Now watch me." I loved to tease him. I ran my hands down my body. I pinched each of my nipples. While one hand fondled my breasts I moved the other to my center and slid a finger in. I moaned.

"Fuck. Bella. Your going to kill me." Jacob's seductive voice said. Before either of us could realize what was happening my bedroom door had opened again and Edward was dragging Jacob out. I watched shocked.

"Edward stop it." I cried loudly. "Don't you hurt him." Edward pulled back and hit Jacob. Jacob shoved Edward hard into the wall. Jacob was pissed.

"What is it Edward trying to protect your territory?" Jacob snapped at him. Edwards face was impossibly red.

"You don't know what the hell your talking about. Bella is like my sister." Edward snapped back. My heart broke with his words. Like his sister. I had lost all hope in the one sentence. Jacob shoved Edward away. He went back into my room and as he walked towards the door he glared at Edward.

"This isn't over." Jacob snapped back. Edward stepped towards me. I held my hand up and rushed back into my room. Tears streaked down my face. Like a sister. I ran a tub full of hot water and bathed quickly. When I was done I got dressed and crawled in my bed.

When I woke the next morning I made a snap decision. I wasn't going to be innocent little Bella. I wasn't going to fit in that box Edward had always placed me in. I was going to make him want me. Change the way he viewed me. I grabbed cell phone and scrolled to Alice's number.

"Hello.." She said squealed. "What can I do for you Bella?"

"Meet me at the front of the mall in ten minutes." I stated and hung up. I pulled on some clothes. I grabbed my keys and ran out to my car. I drove quickly to the mall. Alice was already standing there waiting on me.

"What is going on Bella?" Alice asked me.

"I'm sick of it. I'm sick of waiting on him to wake up and realize he wants me." I stated. "So I'm going to make him want me. I'm tired of being innocent little Bella. Though I doubt he will think of me that way after last night."

"What do you mean 'after last night'?" Alice asked me curiously.

"He caught me with Jacob. He walked in and Jacob had me pressed against the wall and my legs were wrapped around his waist. We were both naked." I told her, "Get the picture."

"He walked in on you and Jacob fucking?" She asked me seriously. I nodded."Well then lets get started shopping. I have a lot to get for you and very little time and I will inform Edward we are going clubbing and not to bring Tanya." I nodded. We bounded from store to store. Alice grabbed several outfits that weren't ...exactly covering. She took me back to her place and dressed me in a top that required no bra and only covered my breast area. Then she put me in a very short black mini skirt. She curled my hair and started my make up.

* * *

**Reviews = Happy Catriona **

**Happy Catriona = ****writing inspiration **

**writing inspiration= updates  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I claim to.**

**AH **

**Bella and Edward have been best friends forever. But shes in love with him and he is with Tanya. He loves her but he is dating Tanya because he is sure that Bella doesn't want her relationship with Jacob? Will she be with Edward or Jacob in the end? What is the secret from her past? When she went to live with her mom in Phoenix for six months?  
**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

What Alice had failed to tell me was that we were going to a karaoke bar. My eyes fell on Edward who looked completely shocked at me. I was going to bend him until he broke. I smiled at him. Alice shooed me on stage. Then the the music to Anything by JoJo started and I laughed as a blush covered my cheeks. I looked straight at Edward.

_Yo I don't know_  
_ What you do when you do what you do boy_  
_ But baby baby baby baby_  
_ I don't even care no more_  
_ You've got me so_  
_ Caught up in ya spell, it's voodoo boy_  
_ Well baby baby baby babe_  
_ I wanna be there for sure_

_ Cause every time that we rendezvous_  
_ I don't wanna go back home_  
_ And every time that I'm holding you_  
_ There ain't no way to let you go_  
_ You're shining down boy the game is through_  
_ I don't wanna play no more_  
_ Cause the only one that I want is you_  
_ So tell me what you wanna do because baby_

_ Cause I just can't stay away_  
_ There's nothing that I can do_  
_ And baby you can have your way_  
_ Just as long as I can have you_

_ And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_  
_ And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_

_ Now I've been told_  
_ That you got you a few and you ain't sure_  
_ But baby baby baby baby_  
_ You gon wanna let em go_  
_ Cause I've been sold_  
_ On you, I don't check for dues no more_  
_ Cause baby baby baby baby_  
_ You the way I wanna roll_

_ Cause every time that we rendezvous_  
_ I don't wanna go back home_  
_ And every time that I'm holding you_  
_ There ain't no way to let you go_  
_ You're shining down boy the game is through_  
_ Listen I don't wanna play no more_  
_ Cause the only one that I want is you_  
_ So tell me what you wanna do because baby_

_ Cause I just can't stay away_  
_ There's nothing that I can do_  
_ And baby you can have your way_  
_ Just as long as I can have you_

_ And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_  
_ And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_

_ I'm down anything, boy you and me_  
_ It's the way you know it's supposed to be_  
_ Cause I would do anything for you baby_  
_ I'm down anything, boy you and me_  
_ Should be doin what comes naturally_  
_ Baby cause I_

_ Cause I just can't stay away_  
_ There's nothing that I can do_  
_ And baby you can have your way_  
_ Just as long as I can have you_

_ And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_  
_ And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_

_ Cause I just can't stay away (Ooh no)_  
_ There's nothing that I can do_  
_ And baby you can have your way_  
_ Just as long as I can have you_

_ And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_  
_ And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya _

Edwards POV

The entire day I couldn't get that picture out of my mind. The one where he had her pressed against the wall fucking her. Fuck I loved her. Then why the hell am I with Tanya? Because there was no way in hell Bella would go for a guy like me. Alice had called told me we were going out and told me where to meet us. Now Bella stood on a stage singing Anything by JoJo. She was moving her hips to the music. I can't believe she was dressed like that. Given she looked down right sexy but it was just not Bella's style. She stepped off the stage and grabbed her beer and downed it. She sat down next to me. I watched the others get up and sing. I didn't sing in front of others. It wasn't that I couldn't sing. Its just something I kept to myself, well I sang in front of Tanya. I didn't even sing in front of Bella. I wouldn't be able to stand the look on Bella's face if I was to tell her Tanya had heard me sing. She would be heart broken, she had been begging me for years. Little did she know half the songs i had ever written centered around her. Bella leaned over the table and I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Of course not. She couldn't with that shirt. Right now I wanted to pull her to me and kiss her. I ran my hands through my hair. Then that bastard Jacob walked in. Bella jumped to her feet.

"Jakey." She squealed. She was wasted. She ran over to him and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist as her hands snaked into his hair and she latched her mouth on to his. I hit the table hard and swore under my breath. Alice smiled widely at me. What the hell? What the fuck was going on in the his fucking world. When we all decided to go home, Alice asked me to drive Bella home and I agreed. Little was I ready for what would happen. As soon as Bella and I got in our apartment she pushed me against the wall.

"Eddiieee." She said slurring her words,"Your purtttty. So verrrry purttty."She leaned towards me. Her lips brushed against mine then as if she sobered up in two seconds she jumped back and ran into her room. What the hell just happened, I asked myself as I walked into my room and stripped down to my boxers and climbed into my bed. I woke to a loud bang and then the sound of Bella's voice screaming out loudly. I jumped to my feet and ran into the living room. A man was standing there a Bella had pressed her self against a wall. Fear was evident in her eyes. He was staring at her. Then his eyes landed on me.

"This isn't the last you have seen of me Isabella," He told her, "Your mine remember that." Then he stormed out of my apartment. I shut the apartment door and moved towards Bella who had sunk to the floor. I pulled her to me. She clung to me and sobbed hard.

"Shh Shh." I whispered, "Bella. Its okay. Lets get you back to bed." I scooped her up and carried her towards her bedroom. I lay her on the bed. She was nearly asleep. I turned to leave but she grabbed my hand.

"Stay with me." She whispered and fear shown in her eyes as her voice quivered. I nodded and lay next to her. She lay her head on my chest. She was sobbing quietly.

"Whats going on Bells?" I asked her softly. "How did that man know you?" She flinched.

"Phoenix." She Bella was sixteen she had gone to Phoenix for six months to live with her mother, she had actually planned on staying but she had changed her mind. When Bella came back she wasn't the same person she was when she left. She was more serious, cold, detached, and nervous. "I met him in Phoenix. One of my mothers friends. She threw a party. He ended up dragging me into my bedroom. He told me if I screamed he would kill my mother. Then, then he raped me. I never told anyone. He told I would always be his." Anger coursed through me but I knew I needed to comfort her.

"Bella." I said softly. "Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"Because." She stated then closed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it anymore Edward."

* * *

**Reviews = Happy Catriona **

**Happy Catriona = ****writing inspiration **

**writing inspiration= updates  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I claim to.**

**AH **

**Bella and Edward have been best friends forever. But shes in love with him and he is with Tanya. He loves her but he is dating Tanya because he is sure that Bella doesn't want her relationship with Jacob? Will she be with Edward or Jacob in the end? What is the secret from her past? When she went to live with her mom in Phoenix for six months?  
**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

The next few weeks things were very quiet at the apartment. Edward had mostly been going over to Tanya's place and Jacob had been ignoring me. I lay on my bed, it was just after my classes had ended. Tears streaked down my face. I heard a knock on the door. I got up and made my way to the door. Jacob stood there, not carefree and light as he had once been but serious. I hugged him. I almost started another round of sobs when he didn't hug me back. I stepped back into the apartment and he stepped in. He led me over to the couch and sat down with me. Something was going on and I couldn't figure out what. I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

"Bella...I met someone." He told me quietly. "Shes amazing and beautiful. Sweet. Funny. Bella what we had has to stop now." I nodded my head. Another thing in my life, I had lost.

"Its okay." I told him, "I understand. You should probably be going." So you won't see my tears, I added in my head. He nodded and moved towards the door and left. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over me. I curled up in a ball and sobbed because I had truly hoped that somewhere along the way I would actually fall in love with Jacob but turns out fate had other plans. Plans for me to suffer. I cried myself to I woke it was to a loud bang. I jumped. I sat up and looked around. Edward was there. He was facing the door, his head resting on and his hands balled into fists. I stood up and made my way to him. I gently sat my hand on his back. His face had tears covering it and his features were contorted in pain.

"Edward." I whispered. "Whats wrong?" I grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch. He sat down next to me. He leaned against me, tears still streamed from his eyes.

"The reason I have been at Tanya's, she was pregnant. So I stayed over there with her. I was so happy at the prospect of being a father." He said softly and more tears ran down his face, "I was waiting at her place for her yesterday. I got a call from the hospital saying a Tanya was asking for me, they told me what room and such. So I went. When I got there she told me she had an abortion that she didn't want a baby. I left. I went back to her place got wasted and then I passed out at some point when I woke I grabbed my stuff and left." I gasped. I was going to fucking kill her. He was sobbing now. I pulled him into my arms and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered and tears filled my eyes. I pulled him so he was laying down with me. I ran a hand through his hair and just hugged him to me. A while later he had sobbed himself to sleep. I grabbed the phone from the side table and moved out from under him. I sat on the floor next to him and ran a hand through his hair. I dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Alice." I said as soon as she answered. "I need you to come over here and sit with Edward. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself, bring Jasper with you. Don't let him leave. I have to take care of something I will explain."

"Yeah I'm on my way." She told me hesitantly.

About thirty minutes later Alice showed up with Jasper they both sat on the love seat, they looked at me expectantly.

"Tanya..." I told them, "She was pregnant. Edward was so happy. He was waiting at her place yesterday when he got a call from the hospital saying Tanya was asking for him. They told him what room. He went. He told me that when he got there she told him she had an abortion, that she didn't want the baby. He went back to her place got wasted passed out and when he woke up he came home." I ran my hand through his hair. Alice and Jasper looked heart broken.

"Why do you need us here?" Jasper asked me curiously. I took a deep breath.

"Because I have something to take care of." I said and stood up from my spot on the floor beside Edward. I walked towards the door. Thats when Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Like Hell!" Jasper snapped at me. "You won't do him any fucking good in prison and he needs you right now." I froze. I knew he was right. I nodded numbly and moved back to my place next to Edward. He stirred in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open. I ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey." I said quietly."Can I get you anything? Something to eat? Drink?" He shook his head and I sighed. I didn't like this. He never refused food. Right now it reminded me of Edward when he was little, the time he had the chicken pox, right now he was so vulnerable.

"Hey Edward." Alice said softly. He looked over at her.

"Why are they here?" He asked me quietly.

"Because I was going to something really stupid and I didn't want you here alone." I told him quietly. He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"You were going to go after her weren't you?" He asked me and I looked away.

"It pissed me off." I told him. "That she hurt you." He shook his head and he grabbed my hand.

"Don't Bella." He told me. "Don't you ever do anything that would ever hurt you for me." I nodded and swallowed hard. This was one of those moments that gave me hope and it hurt like hell.

"Bella why don't you go make something to eat?" Alice suggested. I knew this was her way of helping me out. I nodded and stood up and made my way to the kitchen. My tears fell quickly once I was out of Edwards sight. I slid to the floor and I tried to choke back a sob but failed. I didn't need him to hear me cry.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward said and I could hear his anger.

"Edward just sit down." Jasper said. "She'll be upset if you go in there. She doesn't want you to know."

"I can't just sit here Jasper god damn it." Edward said angrily.

"Be quiet she'll hear you. She doesn't want you to know she's upset." Jasper snapped at him. They thought I couldn't hear them?

"Damn it you don't understand Jasper." Edward snapped. "She's hurt and upset and I don't know why. I love her, Jasper. Its hard for me to sit here and listen.

"Well Edward." Alice snapped. "Just so you know shes been in love you for the longest time and every time you do something like try and protect her it breaks her heart because it gives her hope." I heard footsteps and I saw Edward standing there looking at me.

He moved forward and sat next to me. He pulled me to him.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked me softly.

"Every thing," I told him. His eyes widened. He hesistated.

"Is what Alice said true?" He asked me. I nodded and let my head rest against his chest. He ran his hands through my hair. "I'm sorry. That I didn't realize before. I'm sorry that I've hurt you... But what about Jacob?" I laughed.

"I was never dating Jacob." I told him. He started to protest when I held my hand up. "Jacob and I had a weird relationship. I guess you can say we used each other for sex. We tried falling in love but ... we couldn't, I couldn't. He met someone. Well we aren't seeing each other anymore. Actually he just told me today..." He didn't say anything just nodded his head and held me close.I looked up at him. I drew in a deep breath. Our faces were dangerously close. All I had to do was lean up or he had to lean down and we would be kissing.

* * *

**Reviews = Happy Catriona **

**Happy Catriona = ****writing inspiration **

**writing inspiration= updates  
**


End file.
